


Luka

by yucc



Series: satu irama [33]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Family, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: Seperti anak-anak lainnya, Genji hanya ingin bermain dengan kakaknya.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightSeira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSeira/gifts).



> [overwatch, hanzo/genji, tisu] untuk sei.

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Overwatch** adalah permainan video karya _Blizzard Entertainment_ yang dapat dimainkan di _Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, dan Xbox One_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Kisah ini terjadi jauh sebelum Genji kehilangan tubuh manusianya.

Sewaktu kecil, Genji sering mengintip latihan kakaknya. Hanzo selalu sibuk dengan latihan berpedang dan memanahnya. Sebagai anak sulung yang akan mewarisi peran kepala klan, Hanzo mendapat banyak tekanan dari segala sisi. Hal ini bukan berarti Genji sebagai anak kedua dapat bersantai. Genji terlibat dalam begitu banyak latihan seni ninja. Meski melelahkan, di sisi lain, ia menikmati teknik-teknik yang ia pelajari dan hasil latihannya sama sekali tidak buruk.

Sudah sejak usia belia Genji mengetahui perbuatan buruk yang dilakukan klannya. Ini juga menjadi alasan ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di luar kegiatan klan. Genji tidak meninggalkan latihannya, tapi ia juga mulai terang-terangan menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak seperti Hanzo yang jelas akan menjadi penerus klan.

Kadang-kadang, seperti anak-anak lainnya, Genji ingin Hanzo menyempatkan diri untuk bermain dengannya. Umur mereka hanya terpaut tiga tahun, tapi Genji merasa jarak di antara Hanzo dan ia terbentang begitu lebar. Genji tahu, bagi Hanzo, urusan klan di atas segalanya, termasuk di atas keluarga. Maka, yang dapat Genji lakukan hanyalah duduk jauh dari lapang pandang Hanzo dan memperhatikan latihannya.

Di suatu hari yang Genji rasa akan berjalan seperti biasanya, Hanzo terluka saat mencoba melakukan teknik memanah baru. Refleks, Genji menghampiri kakaknya di arena latihan.

"Kakak!" serunya. Hanzo menoleh dengan wajah kaget pada Genji.

"Genji?"

Tangan Hanzo mengeluarkan darah dari goresan panahnya sendiri. Genji buru-buru mengelap darah yang keluar dengan tisu. Setelah sadar kalau Hanzo butuh perawatan yang lebih dari sekadar ditekan tisu, Genji baru mencarikan kotak P3K di dalam rumah. Keduanya sekarang duduk bersisian di lantai kayu rumah.

"... Kenapa kau sering kabur dari rumah, Genji?" tanya Hanzo setelah beberapa saat mereka larut dalam keheningan. Perban sudah menggantikan kerja tisu di tangan Hanzo sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan hal-hal tersembunyi yang dilakukan klan kita, Kak," kata Genji jujur. Suaranya terdengar lebih pelan dari biasanya.

Hanzo menghela napasnya. "Kita tetap harus melakukan tugas kita, Genji. Ingat, di masa depan, kau dan aku akan memimpin klan."

Genji diam cukup lama. Bukannya ia tidak tahu, tapi ketika Hanzo berkata segamblang ini, Genji merasa sangat tertohok. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa, Genji memilih mengangkat topik yang lain.

"Aku sering memerhatikan Kak Hanzo latihan."

"—Aku tahu," ujar Hanzo. Genji sontak mengangkat kepala. Mata Hanzo tidak menyiratkan kebohongan sama sekali.

"Aku sadar, tapi aku sengaja tidak memanggilmu. Siapa tahu suatu saat kau akan keluar dengan sendirinya dari persembunyianmu."

Genji kembali menunduk. Sambil merapikan kotak P3K, ia berujar, "Kak Hanzo selalu hebat di tiap-tiap latihan."

Hanzo menepuk pundak Genji kemudian. "Kau juga hebat dalam latihan ninjamu," kata Hanzo dengan senyuman singkat. "Maka dari itu, jangan kabur-kabur lagi. Klan membutuhkanmu."

Dengan berat hati, Genji mengangguk. Ia tidak mau terlibat dalam urusan klannya lebih dalam, tapi ia juga tidak ingin mengecewakan kakaknya. Ia juga masih ingin bermain—

"... Nanti, kalau sempat, kau dan aku bisa berlatih bersama, Genji," ucap Hanzo.

Genji menyunggingkan senyum miring. Semoga saja kakaknya bersungguh-sungguh, bukan hanya mengiming-imingi Genji agar lebih serius menjalankan perannya sebagai putra kedua pemimpin Klan Shimada saat ini.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
